Lasso
A strangler who uses a faux film company to stage real robberies. Exerpt from http://www.fauxdc.com/Titles/main/hawkman/hawk-47.htm: “Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen! My name is Lasso, and this is my lovely partner, the Hummingbird, and we’ll be your hijackers this evening! Please remain calm and toss over anything valuable you’re carrying with you and we’ll head on out of here and leave y’all in peace!” the murderous cowboy stated with a wicked grin as he smashed through the roof of an armored transport heading toward Chicago’s infamous Netherworld, drawing his specialized rifle on the armed guards inside. Floating above him, his companion, the Hummingbird sighed. “Really, Lasso? We’re going to rob the drivers and guards too? I’m sure that their pocket litter will totally be worth the extra criminal charges if we get arrested.” “Now don’t you worry your pretty little head, there, darlin’… our new bosses at C.A.W. have a great benefits plan for just that sort of occasion. We’ll be free as eagles in no time, even if these owlhoots had a chance to catch us… and that ain’t happening," Lasso said with a smirk as he collected the wallets from the guards as his partner expertly lifted the cargo boxes into the air. “Oh, I don’t know about that ‘free as eagles’ part, cowboy. I’m more partial to hawks myself," came a voice from above the pair as Joe Public dove headlong into them, knocking them to the floor of the armored vehicle. “And one made sure that this city would be well protected when he was away from the nest.” “Spare me the lame banter, hero. I get enough of it from the clowns on my own side," Hummingbird snarled as she darted at the hero, moving at speeds far faster than the eye could follow. Her savage strike drove the rookie hero back, knocking open the doors to the armored car. Joe quickly grabbed the sidebars of the doors and kicked upward, knocking Hummingbird for a loop into the air. “You’re fast, lady, but I’m pretty durable," Joe Public said as he leapt at Lasso, only to be intercepted in mid-air by the villain’s trick rope, which promptly packed 50,000 volts of electricity through him as he dropped to the ground. “Didn’t reckon on that did you, kid?” Lasso smirked as he stood over the rookie hero. “Lasso, wait! He wasn’t…”, Hummingbird shouted as Joe Public performed an expert uppercut, lifting her boyfriend from the ground and sending him hurtling out the open roof. “…grounded. Why do I even bother making you weapons?” she finished with a sigh as she grabbed her partner and took to the air. “Lasso the item and get us out of here," she snapped as her partner hurled a coiled rope around one of the cargo boxes and jerked it upwards quickly, leaving Joe Public stranded on the ground. “No way to follow them now. I knew I should have got Hawkman to hook me up with some wings," the young hero said angrily. “I don’t suppose you guys have a tracker on that, do you?” he asked the guards sheepishly. Navigation Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Criminals Category:Male Category:Fighters Category:Thugs Category:Brutes Category:Western Villains